User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 25- Angel Of Mine
Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (At School, as Jayden walks up to Lila's locker) Jayden: Hey. Lila: Hey there. (Lila and Jayden start kissing) Regina: Ugh, get a room. Lila: Get a life. Jayden: Ignore her, she's jealous. Lila: Ok, um I think we should tell both of our parents about me being pregnant. Jayden: Really? Cause I was gonna tell you about that. Lila: Ok then. So it's set. (Kristen approaches them Kristen: Ahhh an anniversary for the two of you? Jayden: No. It's more serious then that. We're telling our parents about our situation. Kristen: Well if they disagree with you remember, you're doing what you think is right. That's why I admire you two. Lila: Ohh thanks. Kristen: Let me know how it turns out. (Kristen leaves) Opening Sub Plot: Aqua/Darnell/Payson (In drama class) Aqua: Why'd you have to go? Payson: You wouldn't understand. Aqua: But I loved you. Payson: I loved you too. Aqua: You never understood how much I loved you. (Aqua and Payson start to kiss) Payson: And scene. (Everyone leaves) Andrew: Somebody's hitting it off with Aqua Jacobs. Darnell: Yeah and you 2 will get married and have future crack heads running around. Andrew: Really? Cause you would know. Payson: So? Well for a model she's so down to earth and sweet and kind. But kinda stubborn. Darnell: She could say the exact opposite about you. Andrew: Shut up. Darnell: What are you gonna do about it pretty boy? Andrew: Dude if you're not gonna be nice get the hell outta here! (Darnell leaves with Aqua) Andrew: Looks like you've got competition. Payson: Please Darnell is the last thing on my mind. Third Plot: Moon/Cullen (In the cafeteria) Traylor: Y'know if I weren't dating Miss Wilkerson, you'd be my next choice for a girlfriends. Moon: Wow gee thanks. You like her more though. We were just each others first kiss. Cullen: Whoa this guy? Your first? And you're like what 16? Traylor: Hey! You shut it jockstrap! Cullen: Look man. I'm her brother! Moon: Could you both stop fighting? Cullen: Ok. (Cullen goes with his friends) Megan: What up with your sister? Tyrone: I swear even though you're twins you could've been switched at birth. She has an emo brother and you have a cheerleader sister. Cullen: Eh. (Moon gives Cullen a death glare) Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (After school at Lila's) Lila: How does this look? Blaise: Perfect. Stop stressing about this. Lila: I've been stressed this whole year. Ok? I was swim team captain, Jayden and I have that on-off thing, and my dad doesn't even like him. Blaise: That's weird when my parents met Tyrone, they didn't like him either. Speaking of whom I have a date. Good luck. (Blaise and Lila hug eachother then Blaise leaves and Jayden comes to the door) Lila: Nice. Jayden: You too. Lila: Your parents not showing up? Jayden: No they can't. Mrs. Oliver: Jayden, long time no see. Lila: Um... mom, dad is it ok if Jayden stays over for dinner? Mr. Oliver: I guess. Lila: Thanks! Sub Plot: Aqua/Darnell/Payson Aqua: You seem like a nice guy unlike Christian. Darnell: Well, you know jocks. (Payson catches up with them, Darnell rolls his eyes) Payson: Hey y'all. Aqua: Hi. Payson: I couldn't help but overhear but Christian is a nice guy just insecure everyone is. Darnell: Like with your drugs? Payson: At least I'm not biphobic. Or homophobic. Aqua: What? Payson: Poser! Darnell: Hangs with emos and pretty boys and pretty girls! Payson: Epic fail! (Aqua leaves) Third Plot: Moon/Cullen (At the movies) Tyrone: Hi Moon. Moon: Ulch, essence of my best friend and jockstrap. Tyrone: I'm sorry. Let us join you? Moon: Fine. Regina: What does he see in that blonde bimbo? Cullen: Life I guess. Tyrone likes drama. Regina: Oh no it's Moon. Cullen: No Regina! (Regina approaches Moon) Regina: Back with your own kind I see. (Moon fakes a yawn) Regina: Ok stop showing up everywhere your brother does. It ruins his rep since he's my friend. Emo. Moon: Hey! I was here first! (Moon storms out) Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (At Lila's) Mr. Oliver: Jayden, I hear you and my daughter are back together. Jayden: Uh yeah. Lila: Dad, he's nervous so stop it please. Mrs. Oliver: Alright. So Lila what's new with you? You barely talk to us as much now. Lila: I quit the swim team. Mr. Oliver: Why? Lila: It's getting old now so.... Mrs. Oliver: Ok then. Lila: Don't het mad. Mr. Oliver: How could we? Lila: Mom, Dad. I'm pregnant. Jayden: I can explain. Mr. Oliver: You can explain while you're leaving! First you break my daughter's heart after getting her pregnant and now you take her back out of guilt?! Get the hell out of my house! (Jayden leaves) Mr. Oliver: We'll deal with you later young lady. Sub Plot: Aqua/Darnell/Payson: (Outside the mall) Payson: Hey! Aqua! Darnell: Don't date this guy! Aqua: How's about it's neither of you? Payson: I'm a nice guy! Darnell: I'm nicer! Payson: Nicer fake than I am! (They start pushing eachother) Aqua: Stop it! Payson: Why? Aqua: I don't like when guys fight. Payson: Aqua who is it? Aqua: I didn't say but I need to think. (Aqua walks away) Third Plot: Moon/Cullen (At Moon and Cullen's) Cullen: Moon calm down! (Moon rushes up to her room) Moon: Why the hell are you trying to embarrass and humiliate me?! Cullen: Oh for the love of crap! Regina lost a bet! Moon: Regina this! Megan that! Tyrone that! Cullen: Hey! She yelled at you not me! Moon: But you're my brother! At least defend me! Cullen: I do! Moon: You are just as bad as your stupid friends! Cullen: What?! Moon: You are! Cullen: Maybe if you weren't so emo and weird they wouldn't tease you! (Moon leaves the house) Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (At Lila's, in her room) Mrs. Oliver: Lila how could you? Lila: I thought once I told you guys you'd understand! Mr. Oliver: We just don't understand how you could be so stupid! Lila: Dad how could you say that?! I am not stupid! Mr. Oliver: Lila Raquel Oliver, you're 17 and pregnant! You should've aborted the bastard once you found out but instead decide on raising the thing with that stupid boy! (Lila starts crying) Lila: Daddy please! No dad the baby! (Lila's dad slaps her on the face making her hit the floor then he pushes her on the bed) Mr. Oliver: I don't give a damn about that baby! Please what?! I'll need a please from you to get your disappointments out of here by this weekend! Lila: Mom are you just gonna stand there and let him do this to me? Mrs. Oliver: You did do something wrong. (They leave. Lila starts crying even as she answers her phone) Lila: Hello? Ariana. Blaise & Moon: Hey, life sucks. Lila: Join the club. Moon: Cullen says if those douchebags will stop making fun is if I'm like them. Blaise: Regina ruined my date. Ariana: Life just sucks. How'd your parents take your pregnancy? I hear tears. Lila: My dad freaking abused me and is kicking me out. Ariana: Well my parents aren't so supportive on teen pregnancy. Blaise: Got me. Moon: And me. Lila: And it's weird if I lived with Traylor when I had that crush on him. Tyrone too creepy, as goes for Christian. Kristen's got strict parents, and I guess Jayden's my only option considering I don't like every other junior and he got me knocked up. Blaise: I'm so sorry Lila. Ariana: Let us know how it goes. Moon: Totally. Bye. (They hang up) Sub Plot: Aqua/Darnell/Payson (At JavaStar) Payson: Yo Darnell. Darnell: What? Payson: You go for her. Darnell: Why? Payson: Aqua's nice but there's someone else. (Payson sits with Kristen) Darnell: Aqua! Aqua: Yes Darnell? Darnell: Look I'm really sorry about what I did. Aqua: Yeah you and Payson were immature. And I choose you. Darnell: Really? Aqua: Totally. (Darnell and Aqua start to kiss) Third Plot: Moon/Cullen (At a bookstore) Cullen: Whoa creepy place. Moon: Yeah haha I'm a freak. Cullen: No in a good way. Never been here before. Moon: You should come more often. When you and your friends aren't busy. Cullen: They can rot in hell. Except Tyrone. Moon: Yeah. Cullen: I'm sorry. Moon: It's ok. Cullen: So gothic fiction? Moon: That's how I get on my stories. Cullen: Nice. Moon: I know. Main Plot: Lila/Jayden (Lila knocks on Jayden's door with bags as he answers) Jayden: What's goin' on? Lila: My dad wants me out since we're planning on raising this kid. Plus I'm hoping your parents are ok with this. Mrs. Roscoe: Hello there Lila. Lila: Hi. Is it ok if I were to stay here? Jayden: I got her pregnant and her parents kicked her out. Lila: And we're deciding to keep the thing. Mr. Roscoe: It's too bad they kicked you out, but it's ok for you to stay here Lila. Lila: Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Roscoe. And thanks Jayden. Jayden: You know I care about you. Lila: Of course you do. (Lila and Jayden hug) Next time on Los Angeles Crazy Lane Kristen: Get up Andrew! Althea: I hope he's ok! Piper: Tyrone it's time for an intervention! Traylor: Maybe we should break up. Category:Blog posts